Dawning Romance (Kate and Garrett's love story during Breaking Dawn)
by Jayneak47
Summary: Wonder what the events were that led up to Garrett and Kate's seemingly "thrown in" relationship? Well I went ahead and wrote some of what I thought could happen, have a read and see if it matches your expectations, if not, what did you think there secret relationship was filled with? (Scenes from both the movie and the book with my own plot twists) Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Jayneak47 here, back to write more fan fiction after...years. I was just toiling with the idea of Kate and Garrett needing more of a love story so I made one after Twilight came on TV the other night. Twilight always brings me back to , no matter what and here I am. It's all written, I'll just post occasionally. It's just what happened during Breaking Dawn, 50% Stephanie Meyer and 50% me. It's got combined things from the movie as well as the book because there are things I wish were included. Even though the story is already written you are welcome to review and give me ideas, but hopefully you enjoy my rendition of Kate and Garrett's unseen, but deeply wished to be seen, love story. EXPECT TWISTS :P**

The first nomad to arrive was tall and rangy looking, with eager ruby eyes as he entered the Cullen's household. It seemed Carlisle had met Garrett during the siege of York Town and the friendship continued to help during this time.

His first interest as he stepped through the door fell to the child, as everyone's did. It seemed he was easily won over, but the attention Garrett gave Renesmee upon their first meeting was that of a curious child. He found her so interesting, and smiled at her with wonder. He agreed to help, nodding at the mother, Bella.

Then his eyes fell on two blondes that he remembered Carlisle telling him about. They were the Denali sisters, the _cousins_ of the Cullens. It was explained to him by Emmet that it was their sister who had gone to the Volturi and started this. He placed a charismatic smile on his face anyway as he moved toward them, other questions in mind.

The lifestyle of the Cullens had always fascinated him, but for another coven to also choose that specific diet, made it something he simply had to look into, so he approached them.

"Hello there. I'm Garrett, it's nice to meet you." His eyes lingered on both, the one with straight blonde hair especially. As mischievous as he liked to be, he stayed genuine in his greeting. "You are the cousin coven I've been told about; the Denali."

"Yes." The curly haired blonde answered him. "I'm Tanya, and these are my coven mates Kate, Carmen and Eleazear." He then turned his head to the brunettes he assumed weren't included in the Coven and nodded to them too.

"Judging by your golden eyes, you are _vegetarians_ just like Carlisle's family?" he asked. Tanya nodded and curiosity made anew gleamed in his eyes. "I'm intrigued to hear what that's like…"

"Why? You obviously have a good diet of human blood as it is." Kate's monotone voice cut in while looking at the nomad's red eyes.

His eyes twinkled in response, "I'm an inquisitive adventurer as you might call it, indulge me?"

"My sister was just about to go hunting." Tanya interrupted, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined her." She smiled encouragingly at Kate, who seemed unenthused either way. Carmen prodded her lightly.

"He is truly curious Kate, and it is only right that we stay to help host the rest who arrive in Carlisle's absence. Plus, you look a bit thirsty…

It wasn't an unbearable thirst, she could have lasted another day but her sisters were trying to be polite, but Katrina wasn't in the mood. She still felt uneasy about the whole situation; Renesmee, Irina…all of it. She didn't want to be giving diet advice to a new vampire, while worrying about her sister. Plus, there was also the possibility of a fight that she wanted to consider.

Garrett bowed, jokingly as well as respectfully towards her. She looked down the point of her nose at him. "It would be an honour." He said, smiling mischievously, like he could no longer help it.

"Fine, but I want updates on who arrives." And with those words, Kate led Garrett out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

Kate made sure she distanced herself from the smelly wolves that were stationed continuously around the house. (Although it wasn't just their smell that caused her aversion). Garrett's scent trailed beside her as she ran through the trees. She stayed focused.

The male watched her run ahead; he acknowledged that she seemed slightly distant and calculating for a woman, but maybe that was just because they were hunting. It wasn't uncharacteristic for a vampire really, but he took note of it anyway. Occasionally she would check to make sure he was still there, almost in a teasing way since he had chosen to lag behind, but that was all the emotion he got from her.

She stopped suddenly to crouch behind a tree and he immediately followed suit. A few meters in front of them loped a huge bear. He watched as the hunter completely took over the Denali sister, as it had taken over him many times; but only when he went after humans.

"Together?" she whispered. He refocused his attention onto the bear and nodded.

Garrett found the struggling bear a new experience; it had more strength than his human prey usually did, but their teamwork brought it down rather quickly. Kate latched herself onto the animal first. He couldn't help watching as she took a long drink, but she caught him. Her golden eyes snapped to his red.

"You wanted to try this didn't you?" she gestured to the stilled beast. His eyes stayed sealed with hers as he had his first taste of animal blood.

* * *

"You have to remember, as human, you ate animals all the time. It couldn't have been that bad." She chuckled slightly at his face that was still stuck in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I guess that's why I expected better…taste. I'm guessing…" he cleared his throat for another time, trying not to gag, "it's an acquired taste?"

Kate continued to smile, "You could think of it that way. "They walked slowly again, looking for new prey, but not with any conviction.

"So how did you come upon this 'acquired' lifestyle?" he probed. She sighed a little, touching a couple leaves as they walked.

"We started out normally, my sisters and me. Our preferred habit was to seduce human men; we found them, sometimes had relationships with them, and then, we killed them. So many…I began to regret it. There were so many relationships, sharing my life with them and eventually orchestrating their deaths. It just didn't sit well with me. We came across the animal blood solution on our own actually and developed restraint around humans and the taste for animal blood. By the time Carmen and Eleazear joined us, we were set in our ways." She shrugged. "Then we met the Cullen's and realised we weren't the only ones in this lifestyle."

Garrett considered it all. Of course she was beautiful enough to draw in men; even for a vampire…she gleamed at him. He tried to ignore the thought at that current moment. Instead he tried to change the mood.

"Never underestimate a vegetarian." He said jovially. For the first time in his presence, she laughed outright.

"Quite." She slipped in and out of trees, returning to the hunt.

"Do you have a favourite animal?" he asked, trying to be more interested in the meal, but failing.

"Deer. They require deliberate tracking and approach." Garrett found it wondrous that she liked tracking as well; usually those interests fell to males. "Even though I kill them, I find them to be an enviable species. It's hard to explain."

"No I understand. They are alert and beautiful creatures."

She turned almost wistful, "There movements are silent and graceful. They stay in groups, caring for each other and aware of each other always. Herd animals, are always a good choice." Coincidentally, they came across the scent of a deer. Following silently, they tracked it, Garrett watched her as she seemed to be enjoying herself. She carried fully fledged fascination for the beast up until its death, where they both drank at the same time.

"So what about deer?" she asked him when they finished.

"To be honest…it didn't seem that bad…or my taste is dying." He succeeded in getting her to laugh again. "Is there a way to tell which blood would be better?"

"Different animals, different tastes, it's hard to tell. You never know what you're going to get. Compared to humans; alcoholics, drug users, adrenaline junkies, I could argue that at least animal blood is more likely to be cleaner." Now it was Garrett's turn to laugh, in agreement.

"Shall we continue?"

* * *

They were slowly walking back toward the house, noticing that more vampires had arrived. It was wonderful to have growing numbers on their side, and even more of a plus, they were taken with Renensmee.

"You have yet to meet the child." Garrett stated.

Kate turned on him quickly, her tone accusatory, "You say that as if you know I haven't."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I've only made the observation that you're quite…guarded around her. She is, after all, what we are here for. As well, by your two coven's standards, she's now a part of your family…"

"It doesn't matter. Tanya believes in what she is, that is enough for me, I trust her judgement."

As if that was an end to their companionship for the day, she trotted away from him into the house to meet the new arrivals. Garrett entered only after shaking his head with a smile at Kate. He moved closer to overhear Tanya's introductions.

Other nomads like Garrett had arrived; Mary, Randall, and surprisingly the tracker Alistair, who seemed to the others to be very isolated and it was odd that he was there to stand with them at all. He also refused Renesmee's touch.

There seemed to be a club forming; Amun, Kebi, Alistair and Kate. They had their reasons of course, but it bothered him that the very reason they came was to witness was Bella and Edward's child and they couldn't even interact with her. The strength of the group didn't seem very strong to him if this group got any bigger.

Then he thought about the possibility of an impending fight. Maybe they were just itching for one, he would have to find out. That would explain their neglect in getting to know Renesmee…or maybe the other way around. They didn't want to be too involved in case they could be implicated…so many reasons.

And what about Kate. Which reason did she have?

 **A/N: Hopefully you liked that. It wasn't much but I did want them to interact about what Garrett was curious about in the book. It will stay in third person unless something changes my mind. Please read and review :) Hope you're okay with it really :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Bit annoyed that my breaks in the story weren't put in so I updated that cause those are important. Thanks for the reviews and the follows, it means a lot. Considering I was looking back at some of my old fan fictions and they were crap I really want to do better with this one :P I don't have a computer so I make no promises, but here's to carrying on #LibrariesForTheWin**

* * *

Vampires lingered all over the place but the main couple, Edward and Bella were in the back talking.

"Edward, you didn't tell us your mate was a shield." Eleazear commented, walking over to the couple.

Bella looked confused, "A shield?" Eleazear could perceive the abilities other vampires had, and had identified Bella's.

"It's a defensive ability, individual to others I've seen. It's a constant, like you do it without conscious thought." After his words, Kate came up behind Bella and grabbed her arm, latching on with her hand, a buzzing following.

"Must be really good" Kate thought aloud, "that should have put her on her ass." She let go with a knowing look to Edward. He winced as he thought about the shock she had given him when they had visited to ask for the Denali's help in the first place.

"Well I'm glad it didn't." he said to Bella, taking her hand, "Trust me, her shocks-"

"What shock?" Garrett asked, stepping closer to the group.

"Didn't Kate tell you?" Carmen assumed, taking her mate's hand. "She has the ability to radiate an electric current through her body." Kate smiled at him, nodding almost prideful. Garrett decided to stay quiet, musing about it.

Before the conversation could continue, howls grew, calling their attention. It seemed something had been spotted that the wolves hadn't expected. A few of the Denali and Cullens headed toward the sound.

As they came upon the wolves, which Kate gave a wide berth, they found that the disturbance was the Romanians. She also grew apprehensive at the sight of them.

"What are they doing here?" she growled. Word had travelled about what was happening between the Cullens and The Volturi, even to the Romanians. They were hoping revenge to get even for what the 'Italians' had done fifteen hundred years earlier. They also relayed the message that Aro had witnesses as well, which took everyone by surprise. Aro wanted to show his power to other people; most likely inflicting punishment on all of them. Carlisle invited them to stay.

* * *

After the Amazons arrived, Bella took it upon herself to decide she wanted to learn how to fight. Edward attempted to teach her but failed. He couldn't look at his mate as an enemy, so that left others to try and teach her. Emmet tried, but it was more of a battle of strength and competing with a newborn. Rosalie, Tanya and Eleazear were quite successful in their instruction because they were patient and supportive.

Garrett thought he'd give it a try. Bella was a newborn and easy enough to understand; she had strength, speed, and always went for the obvious attack convinced she would always be strong enough. When he taught her, he thought the best help he could give was to get her out of that newborn state of mind. He wanted to do a good job, because he felt Kate watching him.

Kate thought he was a good teacher for Isabella Cullen, as she watched from the window. He found it easy to get along with everyone which made him fun and sociable so he was obviously a charismatic and engaging teacher.

When Bella wasn't learning to fight, she was working on her shield ability with Kate. Those lessons started when they were talking about it with Eleazear once again.

Garrett, who stood companionably close to Kate during the conversation for SOME reason, had made the remark, "Too bad we don't all have your shield." He was joking of course but Bella took him at his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Carlisle jumped in, "Gifts can be developed, over time."

"If you could project it, you could protect others than just yourself." Tanya told to Bella. "Kate was able to develop her gift." She also added, looking at her sister who hadn't joined in the conversation yet.

Kate sighed, "It used to be just my palms, but now I can radiate it all over my body." Bella was very enthusiastic and grabbed Kate's wrist tightly.

"Show me!"

"Uh...Ow."

And that's how the training started, although by this session, Bella, and many others, had realised that Katrina wasn't the…nicest of teachers. She used Edward as a subject to shock; an incentive for Bella to extend her shield to protect him. They worked together for hours, and Bella was able to extend her range periodically. Still, though she had made progess, everyone agreed _she had made progress_ the newborn was still discouraged.

"Kate, tell her how good she's doing." Edward finally implored, trying to help encourage his Bella. The Denali sister simply pursed her lips.

"I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better I'm sure, maybe with more motivation."

Garrett, who had been watching from inside, came out silently. Even he thought Kate's words were harsh towards Bella, cutting even. She had been improving; Edward's pain and lack thereof was proof of that. He noticed a peculiar look in her eye, and then Edward's warning tone.

"Kate…"

"Nessie, would you like to come help your mother?" she quipped.

Renesmee ran to her mother who held her protectively behind her back. Kate took menacing steps toward her, a hunter stalking her prey. It was tense but no-one stopped it. The whole situation was slightly entertaining as well as shocking to watch. Kate was emotionless giving nothing away, and Bella was completely maternal.

"Stay away from us, Kate." Bella advised her. A small smile only grew on Katrina's face.

"No."

Garrett's mind whirled at the scene before him. He couldn't help linking the fact that Kate had asked the little girl to help, and still had not touched her. Now she was…pretending to attack her? While everyone assumed it was still training.

It was obvious to him that Kate was using Bella's maternal instinct to help teach her, but she was enjoying it all too much.

The crowd sensed that eventually Kate would attack, but to the surprise of them all, she stepped away and looked to Edward, all innocence and threat gone.

"Can you hear anything form Nessie?" her voice was calm as she asked, but her eyes…Edward took to the defensive.

"No, nothing at all. Now give Bella time to calm down. You shouldn't goad her like that."

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she has the potential to-"

"Back Off." Only to Edward's tone did Kate move away. Everything was silent for a while as Bella and Edward cuddled Renesmee.

The battle seemed to be all the more real in Kate's mind. That was the most realistic reason for to be pushing Bella so hard, she could be the wild card if it came to one.

"Kate." Bella finally growled. "Again. Edward only." And the shocks to Edward continued.

* * *

Garrett considered Kate's ability as he watched. It was rumored she could put a vampire flat on his back, weaken anyone through those shocks of hers, and that she could move it through her entire body. Eleazear had also compared her talent to that of Jane's in the Volturi guard.

Jane liked to hurt people; sadistically she liked watching the pain and the fear on her victims. Kate was distant and strategic, the whole situation that had transpired had put a glint in her eye.

"No one panic," Zafrina's voice broke through his thoughts, "I want to see how far she can extend."

He gasped as the illusion was placed in front of him. Trees. So many trees.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back. Bella, see how many you can shield."

His only instinct that helped him to know none of it was real, was Kate's scent a couple feet in front of him. He focused on her scent wishing he could see her and move closer. Coming out of the illusion, he discarded it quickly when he saw her looking away from him as they raised their hands. He spent too long looking at her blonde hair.

Bella gasped, "Can I have a minute?"

The group began to drift away and he continued to mull over Kate's ability as she chatted to Zafrina, and wondered if he should try it.

"I wouldn't, Garrett." Edward cautioned him. Ignoring the mind reader, a considerate and speculating smile upon his lips, he stepped towards Kate.

"So your ability can incapacitate vampires?"

"Yes," she said turning to him, agreeing. Then a sly smile, the first he had witnessed her create, grew confident on her face. She wiggled her fingers in a playful manner towards him. "Curious?"

"Well of course. It all seems greatly exaggerated."

Her face switched to serious, her eyes cold all of a sudden. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young." Edward scoffed at her words. "I'm not sure. You seem strong, perhaps you could withstand it." She stretched out her palm to him again. He grinned, still confident, and touched her palm with his index finger.

With a sharp loud gasp, he was on his knees until he keeled over backward. Kate watched as his head hit a piece of granite making a sharp cracking noise. She only deigned to raise one eyebrow in concern. When he finally did raise his head, the astounding woman he saw above him was smirking. He copied her.

"Wow. I'm not completely crazy but that was sure something. You're an amazing woman."

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

"Did you?" he responded. His question confused her. He also sounded mocking, which unnerved her as well. His unclear intention caught everyone watching off guard, except Edward who stayed quiet.

"Did shocking me give you as much pleasure as shocking Edward repeatedly, or going after little Nessie?" Garrett stood and watched carefully as confusion claimed her eyes. She tried to hide her emotions, while puzzling over his words.

"Garrett…" but Edward was once again ignored.

"Jane is the same. Your ability is similar to hers isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"She's sadistic," he inched closer, "She likes to watch the fear in the anticipation of her torture. She likes to see them rife with pain, under her power."

"I am nothing like that." Her tone was stern, but he heard her voice cracking slightly.

"The glint in your eyes; the hunter coming forth as you stepped towards Bella and her daughter. It was all intentional, so that you could get a reaction."

"Stop." Her electric current sparked becoming visible.

"Even though you knew it wouldn't hurt Bella, you used your highest setting when you touched her. She's not hurt by Jane either, and I bet Jane tries to hurt Bella all the time-"

"Stop it!" Sparks ignited every inch of Kate's body, stretching out towards him like lightning. Anger, all her anger was directed at Garrett as she stepped towards him. She was afraid though, of his words and it was clear on her face.

He stepped back slightly seeming wary, but then lunged to grab her in a hug. His body shook violently from the pain but he held tight.

"I was goading you Kate. It was only fair, after how you treated Bella." Then he fell to the ground in front of her. "And anyway," he wheezed, "look how much potential you have when you push yourself." He smiled, looking up at her again.

Kate was frozen. She looked at herself and then at the nomad. She had nothing to say for the minutes it took her to calm down."

"It was sorta fair, Kate." Bella tried to laugh it off. "Renesmee is my daughter, you really shouldn't have."

Kate didn't reply to Bella, instead she walked away into the forest.

Garrett stood up slowly, about to walk away as well, but Edward grabbed his shoulder. His face was dark. The adventurer could not understand why he looked that way, and he tried for a smile but nothing changed.

"Whatever Kate did, she did to help Bella. What you did will plague her. She hates Jane as much as the rest of us and your comparison between them…she'll take it to heart."

"It wasn't – " Garrett tried to joke it off but Carmen latched onto him as well.

"She will take it to heart." The Denali surrounded him. He looked after where Kate had gone.

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

 **A/N I wanted it to make sense for Garrett to withstand her power, but anyway, hope that's ok. Loved Lee Pace during that scene I 3 Lee Pace guys. Anyway, tell me what you thought :D Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter guys, please review so I know what you think. I dunno if this chapter was too quick or not, and I hope not. This particular chapter is supposed to be over a couple days. Anyways, enjoy!**

Kate's sparks lingered in her torso as she walked through the woods. Her questions about what had happened kept it from fully dying down.

Had there been a glint in her eye as she approached Bella? Had she enjoyed hurting Edward? Her intentions worried her…Garrett's words worried her.

"It was meant to satisfy Bella." She crouched quickly, alarmed by the sudden appearance of his voice. Garrett looked down at her with concern and regret. "Calm her down, give her some perspective on what you were doing…almost a joke-"

"No." she said standing swiftly. She resumed her walk. He followed her without hesitation.

"I see that now. I was wrong, I'm sorry." She kept walking. "Kate, please." His abrupt hand on hers, stopped her. He moved to face her, cautious. "You're nothing like Jane, I promise you. For one thing, you're on our side when she isn't." She looked slightly sceptical. He smiled warmly. "Honestly."

"The glint. You said there was a glint to my eye."

"To teach her, challenge her, not to harm her."

She regarded him as he regarded her. He seemed so truthful and honest, not a trace of doubt on his face about what he was saying. He looked at her in earnest, as if he was searching for her barest emotions she fought so hard to hide. Kate looked down at his hand that still had hold of her, and he let go.

"We should head back." His voice had turned teasing, and he flourished his arm forward, ushering her to move first. She obliged, a slight smirk on her lips.

"You had to be crazy goading me like that and then grabbing me."

"Maybe I am strong enough." He chuckled.

"You still fell to your knees. Of course I will give you credit for holding onto me for as long as you did."

He nodded his thanks, "Undoubtedly, someone like myself would get used to such a remarkable woman."

Garrett watched Kate stiffen in front of him. She didn't look around, and he could sense no danger.

"Why would you need to get used to me?" she whispered. He had been joking again, but his words had touched on something else, something he would have preferred to wait longer to even broach. He decided to play it naive, and continued walking in front of her as if what she said hadn't phased him.

"You never know when Jane might strike, and whether Bella can protect everyone. It's good to know I'm one of the strong ones."

He heard her footsteps start to follow him, "We'll see."

* * *

Upon further observation, the Romanians also joined the "no-touch" club, not choosing to touch Renesmee. They said they could care less whether a law had been broken or not, all they cared about was the chance to fight.

It was also extremely noticeable that they had interest in the 'werewolves' who had allied themselves with the vampires. Of course the smell kept them slightly at bay but they had genuine interest. The Cullens, and Garrett kept a close eye on them.

Kate was wary of the wolves as well as some of the other vampires. Irina's uneasiness with them had rubbed off on her even though she refused to admit it to anyone. She tried not to let it get to her, especially as she did the favour of washing up after one of their many meals. Esme continued to insist on cooking for them with the large appetites they had, Kate had to admit it was astonishing how the beasts could eat.

"Thanks." One said, coming up from behind her with more plates and bowls to drop in the basin. She recalled he was one of the younger wolves, named…Seth. There was a story about Renesmee's nickname that involved him getting his arm broken…or something.

She nodded only in response and carried on the endless cycle, but he lingered. She crinkled her nose, trying not to comment on his prescence.

"Your…ability is really cool by the way. I heard…it's a…electric current?"

"Yes."

"That's really awesome. Great way to keep people off your back." His enthusiasm seemed to reach her and she couldn't help smiling in his direction.

"Yes, it is excellent at keeping people off my back."

Curiously enough, Kate kept up a conversation with the young wolf boy. While helping her with the dishes, he asked a lot of questions about her ability and how she controlled it. He got her talkative enough to ask him questions about his lifestyle as what he explained was actually 'shapeshifting'. He got onto the topic of hunting, that they can hunt in their wolf forms, which carried them outside.

Garrett caught sight of them talking. He masked his surprise at a talkative Kate. He had kept his distance for a while, wondering how to get her interest to open up a conversation and the wolf boy did it so easily. She was even smiling during the conversation, continuously.

"We could go hunting together, if you want." He heard the boy suggest.

"I wouldn't mind it actually." She replied. Garrett was about to invite himself when, unexpectedly, the Romanian, Vladimir, got to the duo first.

"May we join you?" he chimed.

"Your…species is simply fascinating." Stefan called after. Seth seemed intimidated by the two, but before Garrett could step in and say something, Kate spoke.

"Well fascinate yourselves elsewhere. They're not zoo animals you can observe whenever you feel like." The two simply smiled at her.

"They are just so different of the children of the moon. We were mildly curious." A sassy smile made its first appearance on Katrina's face.

"Go be curious over there."

Garrett could be heard laughing as Kate and Seth disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Hunting with the wolf was an interesting development. The smell of him was still really bad, but he made it slightly silly, he was a puppy when it came to hunting. Young and excitable but it only endeared Kate to him amazingly. He spun full circle chasing an animal they had separated from the rest of its group. She watched, laughing, good heartedly.

Waiting for him to change before they returned to the Cullens house, she considered how easily she had opened up. It felt good. It was also slightly dangerous, but it was good natured. He joked with her, and she almost felt his age, replying and chatting and enquiring about each other. It was very comfortable very quickly, and as they had reached the drive to the Cullens house, Seth had his arm wrapped around her neck, and she was okay with it.

She saw Garrett through the window, and that's when she bristled. Maybe it was because the wolf boy was younger or because he was in turn always open and had nothing to hide. He wasn't complicated. Garrett was complicated. Sometimes he was curious, playful, and mischievous. She had to be watchful of him, and that annoyed her. He was aways there.

* * *

Per Bella's request, the training sessions carried on with ever more spectators. Her favourite instructors were Garrett and Zafrina. She still didn't completely like Kate, but she was getting better. She knew her boundaries and since hanging around with Seth, she had visibly become less hard edged which was noted by everyone.

A crowd always gathered to either participate or watch. Opponents wanting to stretch their legs as well as their strength participated in the fight training of Bella, plus Garrett always made it fun with his jokes and teasing all those who participated. Kate had been sticking to her are of instruction, but something about the day made her join in.

"Let me challenge her." She said aloud, walking towards them. Garrett chuckled despite himself. Watching her from afar had been his greatest joy the last few days and now she had finally included himself like he had hoped. Watching her step forward increased his anticipation.

"You won't have your shock to win." He warned her jokingly as she passed.

"I won't need my shock to win."

Bella attacked first, going for a straight forward knock to the ground, but Kate jumped up, flipping to where Bella used to be. Then she kicked out, flicking Bella over, and succeeding on getting her grip on her leg and hitting her extra hard onto the ground.

Garrett watched her calculating eyes. He admired her movement and her strategy, knowing Bella's instincts told her to go for the automatic kill. Garrett's teaching of course hadn't been in vain, for Bella made a slip, tricking Kate, and had her pinned against a tree. People clapped; most enthusiastically Vladimir with his eyes on Kate. Garrett sneered slightly. His eyes had been watching Kate almost as much as Garrett's had. He didn't like it.

"Bella why don't you take a break. I'll take on Kate." He sauntered forward, smile strong.

"Let's see how used to my shocks you are." Kate teased. He crouched in readiness.

"Of course you have to actually try and fight me." He lunged. Immediately she spun in the air and kicked him. He took the blow, but reached behind to grab her forearm which was stretched out. He swung her down like a hammer, but her feet planted strongly, and she got her grip on him and pulled him down instead. A tiny shock ran through his fingers, and then she let him go.

"Lowest setting." Then she waited for more. He jumped up, eager.

"Come on, Katie!" The wolf Seth shouted. Garrett found it strange that he had gotten away with a nickname and latched onto immediately.

"Yes, do come on Katie." She growled at him, but playfully, and attacked first that time.

She continued to tease him, increasing the power of her shocks each time she had him. He began different tactic; getting into her personal space, humorously trying to illicit an appalled reaction from her, but she played along. Soon it was just him grabbing her from in front and behind, while he whispered frisky things into her ear. Of course her powerful shocks kept putting him on his ass but she was actually accepting him, showing smiles and holding the hands that enfolded her. He would have to thank Seth for opening her up.

"I'm starting to think you have a weird obsession with pain." She smirked after tickling him with another shock.

"No." he whispered in her ear after grabbing her again, "Just you." She forced herself to hold her ground. A silence fell as she considered it all.

"You're obsessed with me?"

It had been a while since they had started fighting. The group that had been watching them had dispersed, figuring the fight had turned into something else. Even Seth had left, although they did hear him retching at what the fight had become.

Garrett ran his hands up and down Kate's arms, bringing his nose close to her jaw line and taking a deep whiff of her scent. Kate turned into him and their noses touched as they looked closely at each other.

"Kate-"

"Maybe it's time for a break." She whispered. He can't help stroking her cheek before pulling away and she disappeared from his arms.

* * *

His intentions were clear now. Why he made her so apprehensive, why she needed to maintain a sense of control around him…The mischievous look in his eyes when he looked at her, when he constantly watched her. The way she watched him, was wary of him…

There were feelings stirring, and not even at the best time.

* * *

 **A/N Definitely too quick...but its four pages long on word..oh well, Review please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Did you like how I introdced the Katie nickname? I liked it...plus Seth will get to call her something else soon hopefully ;) until next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for more...guys please review, I'm blind here without feedback. Do you like the story so far, are Kate and Garrett's relationship developing like you thought it would? Throw me a line here! I can make adjustments cause its all written, but I can't if you don't tell me. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

"Was a bit hilarious, but mostly disgusting Kate, watching you flirt with him?" Seth teased, chewing the bones of their last kill. Kate laughed sarcastically.

"I was not flirting."

"Edward said as much." he smiled.

"Edward needs to know when to keep other people's thoughts to himself."

They continued to joke around, since Kate had excepted her friendship with the loveable kid. He always made her crack a smile and laugh. They had been going on hunts for the last couple of days, for fun, but also because she was avoiding Garrett. He always look like he was about to join them, but she would make up some excuse about Seth and then she'd run away. She even noticed him talking to her sisters.

A howl interrupted their day out.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn to go on patrol, sorry." she nodded as he stood up. "I'll see you later, Katie." She pretended to be angry with the nickname but she couldn't seriously tell him off for it.

"Go on."

She stayed there, looking at the the great view he'd brought her too; the river that seperated La Push and Forks. The sound of it soothed her. It had started to snow the last few days, preluding to Alice's vision. She was prepared but it was nice to calm herself because there was always the chance she wouldn't survive the Volturi. Everyone thought it.

"Your relationship with the dog over these last few days is remarkable." The Romanian, Vladimir, appeared next to her in a crouch, eyes lingering all over her body. She looked up, noticing that he must have been watching them from a nearby tree, which he had silently just jumped from.

"I wasn't all that close to them before but he's a good kid, good company. Such comraderie makes me more confident to have such an ally, and those of his kind, for a fight."

"You, my darling, have nothing to worry about. Even if anything happened, your life is garunteed because of your ability." he purred. Kate stood quickly, outraged.

"How dare you think I would become one of them to save my own life!" she shouted down to his blonde head. He stood to face her.

He seemed to ignore her words and continued, "You would do just as well as one of the wives. Your beauty and your gift are such...attractive qualities." he inched towards her. "Such a brazen woman as yourself would be so powerful, even in a Romanian coven." Vladimir traced a fnger over her face, inches from connecting with skin. "Such power belongs on the side of the powerful." She backed away, ready to insult him, but before she could, Garrett appeared in between them.

Garrett had run into Seth looking for Kate, who had told him the general whereabouts. Then he followed her scent, until he sensed Vladimir and worried about the Romanians wishes. His face was impassive as he put himself in front of Kate.

"Look elsewhere." He hissed. The Romanian smiled at this and then inclined his had to them both.

"I apologise. I didn't realise you were spoken for."

"I'm not." Kate replied visciously, moving in front of Garrett. Vladimir looked amused at her and nodded.

"Then maybe we can finish this conversation another time." After a knowing look in Garrett's direction, he turned and left.

Kate rounded on Garrett immedieatly, "How dare you!" she pushed him towards the roaring river, shocks buzzing in her palms. "I can speak or myself! You have no claim over me!"

"I'm sorry. His... _desires_ seemed to be less than hounourable. I couldn't just-"

"I dont care!" she drove him back once more, sparks arching out toward him, causing him to fly into the river. Now soaking wet, he stared up at her with awe, but always fascination at how she chose to react to him. As she ran away, he savoured the current that lingered from her in his body.

* * *

Maybe she had sent out the wrong signals.

Maybe he was sending signals and she hadn't noticed them, and by not noticing them she had therfore encouraged him.

There fight had been innocent fun, not flirting as everyone assumed. This would not be the place to fall in love, and with her track record with men, she wouldn't even know how to start. She was always in control and now...She pinched her nose, thinking if she were human she would have a migrane right about now.

She watched silently from the living room as Garrett cotinued to train with Bella outside. Kate's instruction was no longer neccessary; Bella was becoming quite proficient with her ability, and didnt need the extra motivation Kate brought with her teaching. Garrett's fighting techniques for Bella seemed all the more serious.

The night before, when she had returned after their altercation, there had been some sort of decision made. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee had returned from their christmas party and it was stated very quickly that Alistair had gone. Everyone who heard became very on edge. They knew all the accusations that Alistair made of what they were all trying to do, and how it would fail. Now he had finally abandoned them. That's when Amun decided to make a scene.

Kate knew that the only reason Amun, and by extension, Kebi, were there was because of Benjamin's conviction to stay and help. He was so protective of Benjamin because of his amzing control over the elements; he didn't want anyone else to have him, not the Volturi and not even Carlisle it seemed. Amun seemed to now openly agree with Alistair's murmurings about not being able to avoid a fight, and in such a fight, they would all lose.

"I'll stay," he finaly stated, "but it may be to your detriment. I WILL join them if that's the road to survival." Kate thought how horrible and unneccesarily cruel Amun was being in their current situation, especially since Benjamin was so driven to help his friends. Amun had words for HIS Benjamin as well. "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin impressed her with his confidence, "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

After such a tableau, everyone stayed uneasy. Katrina stayed close to her family as they contemplated. Eleazear then decided to speak up.

"From the sound of Alistair's mutterings, he worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here." Everyone continued to talk amongst themselves.

"We promised to stand with our family this time." Tanya proclaimed to her coven and others. "I'm not afraid to fight."

"Neither am I." Kate concurred.

"We will fight too," Tia added, her voice solemn. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." She held the eyes of her mate as she spoke, squeezing his hand.

"Apparently I'm a hot commodity." he spoke jokingly. "It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a King's rule," Garrett stood, talking with a teasing tone, as he walked over to Benjamin and clapped him on the back. "Here's to freedom from oppression." Kate stared at him. Without her permission, admiration warmed within her chest for him.

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya spoke again, " And we fight with him." Then everyone started declaring themselves; declaring their loyalty. A strong allegiance soared within the room.

"The packs will fight wih the Cullens." Jacob added suddenly,"We've never been afraid of vampires."

"Children." she heard Peter mutter.

"Infants." Randall corrected. Kate chuckled to herself.

That was the end of the speeches and the groups dispersed. Garrett looked over at Kate quickly, but they didnt talk that night. They stole little looks at each other of course in which Kate was more confused by them than Garrett.

She stepped closer to the window to watch Bella face off against Benjamin. She felt amused; it was interesting to see if Bella's shield applied to physical attacks like the elements. It seemed not, as Benjamin was able to sting her slightly with his fire. So she wasn't invincible.

Kate noticed her sister Tanya motioning for her to come outside. Reluctantly Kate moved and was enfolded into her arms.

"I have been watching you two."

"Who two?" she answered sarcastically.

Tanya only smiled, "You two have an energy that's so obvious. Heaven knows why you're trying to avoid it."

"Don't talk to me about energies and...stuff."

"He hovers around you, he looks out for you, he watches you. You don't even want to hear what Edward and Emmet have been saying, let alone the fight you two had a couple of days ago..."

"What are you talking about?!"

As Tanya opened up to her sister, Edward was taking Garrett aside as well. Bella was having fun with Benjamin and Rensmee as they stepped away.

"What now my telepathic friend." Garrett adressed him sarcastically.

"You two are giving me a headache. You need to do something about Kate, or Kate needs to do something about you-"

"She opens up to that wolf boy more than she opens up to me. She avoids me, she gets angry at me, she's hard to read. I don't know what to do. She's ..."

"Confusing."

"YES."

"She's just as confused as you are. These aren't the best circumstances for this to be happening Garrett, not to mention Kate's past-"

"She's killed all her former lovers."

"Well...yes." Edward sighed and looked over at where Kate was talking to her sister. "Look, it's hard for her to get along with anyone, Seth...Seth is an abberation." They both laughed in agreement. "But everyone likes the kid. But with Renesmee for example..."

"What is with that by the way? I've watched Kate around the girl. She won't touch her, she won't look at her, or talk to her. Your daughter is wonderful."

Edward sighed, "I don't want to be the one to explain that to you. I don't take it personally. Why don't you ask her?"

"Aren't you forgetting that SHE WON'T TALK TO ME."

Katrina had escaped her sisters arms and they had moved to the porch step.

"You shouldn't push him away." Tanya said as she squeezed her, "He sincerely likes you Kate. He keeps asking us about you, among other things..." Kate gave her an incredulous look. "Not...persoal things, you know how inquisitive he is, he likes our lifestyle choice. Since you don't take him hunting with you anymore, he comes to us. He always asks about you...we always come to the topic of you eventually."

"Tanya I have to stay away from him. We are facing a battle that we may not walk away from. Why find someone new and then have them taken away? Why take that chance?"

"You used to kill the lovers you had, Kate." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That's beside the point, and LOVER!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't know what the two of you can become, but having someone so interested in you, who could actually become your mate or, _whatever_ he could end up as...why don't you want to see where that goes? At least, if something does happen, you'll have had that."

Kate considered it quietly. Her eyes were drawn to Garrett and Edward talking animatedly. They were laughing of course, as everyone who talked with Garrett did, but there was a serious look to his eye. He turned to her as well, almost sensing her eyes watching them.

"It's sickening watching you fawn over her to be honest," Edward said mockingly, "which is why everyone thought setting you two up would be easier."

"Sorry?" before he could get an answer, Edward pushed Garrett back in the general direction of the house.

Tanya pulled Kate up with her and they walked down the rest of the steps.

"In all those relationships, I was in control. I knew what to do, the situation was all the same...they were humans."

"Well take control of the relationship yourself if your that worried." Thats when Tanya pushed Kate forward as well. The two met in the middle. Kate looked through her lashes at him, and saw an intensity in his eyes she had never witnessed in all her secretive glances. She took a deep inhale, and caught his musky scent. She squared her shoulders and breathed out.

"Walk with me?" she didn't wait for an answer, but knew he followed behind.

* * *

Kate didn't stop walking for a while, stalling for time. Garrett thought it made sense to play it safe and wait for her to talk since she had asked him to come along. He had no idea where he stood with her and he didn't want to make it any worse.

"I really just want to keep walking if that's ok."

"That's okay." he replied, and they plunged into silence again.

Kate went over the relationships she'd had in the past. All those humans...Harry, Jason, Kieran, Mason...Tom. She'd liked Tom the most. She kept him around the longest, hesitating at the thought of killing him. He had been kind, and seen through the whole "attracting prey" charade. He had even come close to finding out they were vampires...he was short and sweet and caring and just...predictable. Safe predictability. Kate had never considered going for a vampire mate, not even after Bella and Edward's wedding. She felt more put off because of Tanya who had been obssesed with Edward for the longest time.

She shook her head to clear it and stopped. If she wanted to take control, she had to talk first, she had to declare what _this_ was first. She tred the playful approach she reserved for all her human companions. She turned around to face him, coming to a halt.

"So, it's been brought to my attention that what we did the other day was some serious flirting." Garrett had noticed that Kate had become very amorous all of a sudden, but he chose to play along wondering where the conversation would go.

"If you consider this," he traced a hand up her arm, "to be flirting then they would be correct." She pulled away instantaneously as if that wasn't what she had expected him to do. She pulled her hair back and took a deep breath, plunging them into silence again. That hadn't been the right approach to take. "Kate do you want me to spell this out for you?"

"No! I get it, I do. There have been signs, maybe I encouraged you-"

"You didn't encourage anything, it was just you." he watched her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "The moment I laid eyes on you, felt the jolt of your electricty," he paused laughing at his own joke. "I was gone on you."

"But what does that mean I did?"

He carefully clasped his hands over her shoulders and brought her closer, almost so their noses were touching.

"You didn't do anything. I'm not like one of those humans Tanya told me about. You did nothing intentional to make me feel this way. Things like this happen by mistake, that's why it's called...fate."

"Fate is a human belief. We've lived long enough to know there is no such thing." he shrugged in response. "It just...surprises me that anything like this...feeling could be genuine in it's..."

"Feeling?" he smiled despite himself, having hope for their relationship once again.

Her serious look killed his hope instantly. She stepped out of his arms as well.

"This is an impossible situation, and for this...whatever it is, to show up..." she sighed and started walking again.

"That's even more of a reason to explore this, isn't it?" Garrett stepped in front of her and caught sight of her unguarded eyes. Embracing her emotions and feelings was one thing, but laying them bare was so difficult for her...but she had managed it with Seth. For once he allowed himself to feel jealous of him. "I wish this could have happened at a different time, and not under the sress of an impending fight, but Kate," he threw a wink and an adventerous smile at her, before taking her hands again. " I feel for you and I haven't been able to completely hide that...from most people. It's made evident by the flirting and what happened with Vladimir. I'm sorry about that, but my instincts are to be there for you. I know you won't admit how you feel fully, and you don't have too, but you feel similar to how I do too. I see you watching me just as much as I watch you. I've seen things in those calculating golden eyes of yours." she looked down and stepped away from him but he followed, one step ahead. "I know you can open up, because I've seen you with Seth. I've seen you with your sisters, with the Cullens-"

"Stop." she put up a sizzling hand in front of his lips. "His personality opened me up, he's so childish and enthusiastic. He's not afraid or wary of us even though were his natural enemies. He forces everyone to like him...he's...Seth...But I do know I'm not the most open of people, but I...accept my feelings. Just... I want things to be slower. I'm not used to such a whirlwhind of _genuine_ emotion for someone."

"Then we'll take it slow." his eyes twinkled as he cautiosly kissed her fingers, ignoring the tiny shock they gave him. Slowly, very slowly, Kate's face brightened and Garrett could wish for nothing more in such a perfect moment. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go but he restrained himself and just watched. She nodded and started walking again and he followed. It was Kate who reached out her hand for his. He was happy to bear the small spark in her fingers as they walked, if only with the awe that she had reached out to touch him.

They made their way back to the house, ending on that note. They were happy to take things slowly and not put to much faith in the relationship, but Garrett couldn't help it. He headed back to Benjamin and Bella while Kate went to help Esme in the kitchen, where she was quickly joined by Seth.

A faint smile is all they kept on ther faces to hint of their first intimate moment. Edward winked at Garrett while holding Bella in his arms.

* * *

 **SO FINALLY AFTER THIS CHAPTER, we can explore their relationship some more. I hope you like this chapter though, hope it sorted out some things...Seth is like, so adorable, of course Kate can't help but get along with him. But anyway, look for Garrett finding out a little more about Kate, and the exploration of the "Don't touch" club. Laters! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review AnaBsays, it made me really happy! Time for another update. I was about to forget it but I stopped myself since I enjoy writing for this pairing so much, so here it is, Chapter 5.**

* * *

As day turned to night, everyone went their respective ways. Kate walked with her family, through the woods, talking about Bella's remarkable development in the past couple of days.

"She really is driven." Kate remarked to them.

"Well I wonder who made her that way?" They turned to see Garrett walking over, his hands respectfully clasped behind his back, but his signature mischievous smile on his face. Carmen squeezed Kate's arm before letting go.

"Why don't we meet you later Kate." she offered. And they left...quickly.

"Betrayed by my own family." she whispered. Garrett chuckled to himself.

"You're that afraid to be alone with me?"

Kate rolled her eyes, and ran for the outskirts of Forks, knowing he was right behind her. She stopped on a hill overlooking the small town. Garrett stopped slightly aback from her. He waited patiently, wondering what she would do, but she was as calm as ever.

"I admired what you said the other night, about going against kings." she told him without turning around. He stepped slightly closer, amused by what she had said.

"Well wars tended to be the sea I swam in years ago, when they were still very frequent. I fought against the British and their monarchy...and it's an easy way to get fresh blood."

She laughed and turned towards him. She looked so beautiful at night; her blonde hair glowed and made her all the more alluring. Even her _almost_ unemotional face made his heart warm. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone, even by appearance alone. They were vampires, so of course she was beyond radiant but still...he mentally shook himself. Edward was right, it was sickening fawning over her, and yet he couldn't help it. He turned his gaze towards the horizon.

"I don't doubt it." she replied. He took note that she neither condoned or condemned what he'd said, or said whether it offended her lifestyle. He carried on.

"I was changed during a war you see. Most likely an accident. I was fighting for the American Dream and the right to self-govern -"

"Woah,woah,woah, where did this patriot come from?" she pursed her lips in mock concern when he looked back at her. She nodded as if understanding something when she knelt to sit down. He'd seen her make the same look with Seth, whenever he called her 'Katie'. He took it as a good sign in their relationship.

"Well what would you expect?" he asked joining her, "I've been present in every American battle."

"A **dedicated** patriot." she dead-panned, and he shoved her softly, attempting to be playful. She accepted it.

"Anyway, I was in an isolated group of ten soldiers when the vampire attacked, knocking me unconscious. He fed from the others first I guess, so he was too full when he got to me, and didn't take too much of my blood. I woke up three days later as a vampire. I spent those first years as a newborn figuring out what I was...moving where I pleased..."

"That explains your curiosity factor about things...like me and my family...our diet."

"Everything about you is curious, woman." This got a derisive snort from her, but a smile.

He took her hand in his, receiving a slight shock he decided to think of as 'nervous energy'. "Skin painful to the touch, and eyes as liquid as gold." he played with her fingers slightly, but she moved them away, turning her face to the view. "Hair as bright as the sun." He reached for her hair slowly but she inched away from that as well. He decided to play it off. "I wish I could see you blush."

"Hahah."

"I bet you would be blushing right now." he joked.

"I wasn't known for blushing as a human. I'm not as girly as you think me to be, Garrett." her voice was slightly stern but she didn't seem offended. Of course, she probably didn't want to admit that he could make her **hypothetically** blush.

"Enlighten me."

She nodded, and took a deep inhale, before turning her golden eyes onto him. "I fought, just like you, but I was a protector. I was a warrior for my tribe, and I protected it's leader."

"A warrior?"

"Yes Garrett, with a sword and everything." he rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "I was apt with anything that had a blade."

"So where was this tribe?"

"Slovakia." He hadn't expected that. "Sasha...my creator, attacked the village with Tanya. I fought to protect it with all my being, and Sasha saw the courage in me and changed me. My allegiance swapped to them, Tanya became my sister...Sasha my...mother." Her solemn look made him ache to bring her closer to him, and with slight hesitation he did. She didn't melt into him, but she did place her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as well. "We then found Irina and that was our first little...family." She laughed to herself for a second. "We all looked so similar; blonde hair, with similar features. If you'd seen us, it would have seemed like we were biologically related."

"I believe you. Tanya and you are close, in appearance and...you have a strong sisterly bond."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Being a nomad I guess you never would have found that." He shrugged in response.

"I liked the freedom of not being tied down. Plus, that didn't mean I didn't find friends. I have Carlisle as an example. Being able to travel wherever you want with no restrictions is a freedom I wouldn't hastily give up. But if a bond, familial...or otherwise showed up in my life..." he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I guess my mind could be changed."

Kate watched him lean in and wanted to lift her chin up and meet him halfway but she couldn't. Her skin tingled and Garrett flew back a few paces from her. She stood quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"No, it's alright." he shook his head and got up, facing her. "Taking it slow, got it." he tried for a smile, and she returned one, half grimace but otherwise alright. "Let's head back."

On the way she held his hand again and he knew she was apologizing for what had happened. He knew slow was the way with Kate, except he realized how much he dreaded staying at their current pace.

* * *

The next day, Kate sat next to Seth on the couch as he hung out with Jacob and Renesmee. She watched them laugh and giggle together as they played their little game. She wasn't trying to seem uncomfortable but Seth noticed.

"Why so rigid?"

"I'm not rigid."

"Well why don't you play? You don't mind if Katie plays do you Renesmee?" The little girl smiled at Kate and reached out a hand, but Katrina stood from her seat and retreated.

"I'll go see if Esme needs any help. I know how you wolves can eat." She got all the way to the kitchen without being questioned until she passed Amun.

"The girl unsettles you." she didn't answer but he continued anyway. "You know how wrong she is. The whole conception of her into this world -"

"Is none of your concern. You're support is greatly appreciated here Amun, but keep opinions about my daughter to yourself." Edward stood behind him, Renesmee holding his hand. Amun hissed and then ran out of the room, leaving Kate, Edward and his offspring.

"Renesmee would very much like to meet you." he told her. It was uncomfortable for her to stand there and feel them watching for her answer. She wanted to help but- "I understand why you're hesitant, but there is nothing to fear here. She's family Kate." Nessie's eyes lingered on Kate, and her hand reached for her. "She's met Tanya and Carmen, even Eleazear now."

"Edward, I'm sorry." Kate followed Amun's escape with her own.

Renesmee asked her father a silent question, and he knelt down next to her to answer.

"Kate has dealt with some difficult times. It's nothing wrong with you. She'll come meet you when she's ready."

* * *

Upon leaving the house, Kate was caught up to by Vladimir. She tried not to shiver to his close proximity, but it was difficult, considering the way he was looking at her. She was confident she knew how to deal with him now, so she plastered a statuesque mask on her face and addressed him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We..." he chuckled to himself, "never got to finish our conversation."

"We didn't?" she replied sarcastically.

"We were rudely interrupted. I understand that the nomad has been giving you trouble like that for some time."

"It was inexcusable what he did, but our relationship is none of your business."

"Relationship." He held a look of surprise in his eyes. "Nothing serious I hope. A woman like you can't be held down by a man like him."

"You don't know him." she hissed.

"If he's brazen enough to speak for you, then any relationship you two had would certainly put a damper on that wild and dark spirit of yours. Spirit of which I'm very fond of."

"Dark?"

"Well with a gift like yours, there has to be some sort of darkness in you. To give pain is to know pain, is the saying I believe."

She started to walk away. "You don't know anything about me." He grabbed hold of her and pushed her into the trees. His hand held tightly to her neck, and his lips loomed close to hers.

"I don't need you to say much." he kissed her, but she instinctively bit him, and then promptly head butted him causing him to let go. She grabbed hold of his hand and let a shock arc through his body that would have had him flying back but she held on.

"Don't you dare try to touch me again." Then she let go, and he flew. She watched him fly and wiped her mouth.

"Well you were right." She turned quickly and Garrett was there. "You are perfectly capable of speaking for yourself." She nodded, still angry about what had happened. He stepped closer. "But if I was here any earlier, I would have ripped his head off for even thinking he could put his hands on you like that." She nodded again, sparks arching out from her body that she was trying to control. No one had dared do that to her before...and all the things he'd said to her... "He won't bother you anymore,Kate. It's okay." She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply, and soon the sparks started to die down. When she opened them again, Garret was standing closer to her.

"Come hunting with me?"

* * *

She ripped apart another animal, her anger still thrumming as they hunted. He watched her ferocity with a new eye. Kate was beyond defenseless, helpless, or dainty in any fashion.

"Stop staring at me." she called to him.

"Sorry. Do you feel better now?" she wiped the blood from her lips and grimaced.

"I do actually, thank you."

They walked for a while, through the field they'd recently stopped in.

"So why did you originally come looking me?"

"Well," he folded his arms, "I'd overheard what happened in the house, and I wanted..to talk to you about it."

"You must think I hate her or something." she sighed and sat down.

"Not hate, just apprehension, maybe caution. You're not the only one refusing to meet Renesmee, officially. Just want to know why that is." he crouched down, so he was still slightly taller than her.

"Sasha...had created an immortal child; Vasili." she inhaled deeply, "I knew there were rules about it, and I was wary about him at first, but then I grew to adore him, and think of him as part of our family. Then the Volturi...all too soon they were gone, Sasha and Vasili, both of them killed by Aro." she looked up at him. "I don't want to be too attached to Renesmee because...what if she is lost to us. She is such a beautiful girl." Garrett had never expected her reasons were to not get too attached in case Renesmee was lost. She did think of her as family, but she had already been hurt by a similar situation, and it made perfect sense for her to be cautious.

"She is beautiful," he agreed, "but we will succeed in this. The evidence, and the amount of witnesses will -"

"Be enough?" he nodded. "I hope so."

When they returned, Renesmee was on the steps with Seth and Jacob. Garrett gave Kate a nod of reassurance and Kate walked towards the little group. Renesmee reached out her hand and Kate, finally took it. The image Nessie showed her, was of Kate smiling.

"Yes, I am happy to meet you."

* * *

 **Taking it slow...hope that was okay. Good news is Kate won't be harassed by Vladimir again...in this story. And Garrett finally knows about Vasili, so they're getting closer, yay! ;) Hope there are no grammatical mistakes either but its late lol. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time! I've decided to do two extra chapters before the prelude to the big "battle", so everything is rounded off. It'll be cute and it'll show how Garrett and Kate ultimately feel for each other before they have to risk their lives. It also wouldn't hurt for them to know more about each other :D Read and Review. BTW I have another Kate and Garrett story in the works. I dunno if it's sequel material, but it is post Breaking Dawn. Just to let you know :) Love this pairing.**

* * *

Overtime, Kate spent more time with Renesmee and by extension the wolves who adored her. Garrett would occasionally come across the little girl and Kate holding hands, next to their wolves Jacob and Seth. When he got Kate alone she explained away any doubt that she might have had before.

"She is definitely a miracle; human and vampire. Rosalie must be happy that someone in her family got to reproduce." They were sitting near to the river again while they talked.

"If you were still human...would you want a family?" he asked her. She thought about it for a while, careful not to look at him. She didn't know wether to think of it as having a family in general, or having a family with him.

"Well in terms of what Bella went through, she could have died. There was really no chance that she could have survived any of that...and plus they could communicate with their child somewhat -"

"Without all the complications Kate, I'm asking if you want a family."

She shrugged, "I have a family, Garrett. I'm happy with what I have." It was a simple answer, but it ended the track of the conversation at least.

* * *

Tanya watched her sister walk back with the nomad. It seemed they were growing ever closer in such a short time, despite Kate telling her sister she wanted to take it "slow". As they walked back into the house **holding hands** again, she sighed with happiness for her sister. At least she was getting the romance she deserved.

Kate noticed her sisters whimsical look and had to stop her as quickly as possible. While Garrett went to chat with Carlisle, she approached Tanya.

"And what are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Tanya winked before sitting on the couch. "You're holding his hand in public now, soon it'll be little kisses."

"Just because I told you I held his hand...and we do not kiss. I told you we were taking it slow."

"Well it's a bit hard to believe you when you too are always hunting together." Carmen joined the girl talk on the couch.

"So?"

"So, it means it's a tad unbelievable that a little hand holding is all you two do." Rosalie was involving herself too. "Seriously Katrina, are you twelve?"

"You're all impossible."

"Maybe it's a bit of a change; having human boys turn you on and then switching to vampire men."

"ROSALIE!"

"So I see you and Kate have finally started to explore a potential relationship." Carlisle said to Garrett when he walked over. Garrett just smiled at him.

"Yes, which seems very obvious to everyone all of a sudden." Carlisle chuckled at his friend.

"The women gossip, and it is very obvious how close you too are getting. Is this something serious or are you just simply curious again?"

Before answering Garrett took a look at the girls talking on the couch. He looked at Kate and sighed. "I want it to be serious."

"But?"

"She's all for the slow pace."

"Which you obviously don't want? Garrett and slow in the same sentence...matter of fact vampires and slow in the same sentence seems very odd." Emmett chuckled, meandering over to their conversation,with Edward right behind him.

"I _was_ alright with it -"

"But now you're not," Edward interjected, "You need to tell her that."

"I don't want to make it seem like I said I was ok with it only to then change my mind. Maybe she has another reason for wanting it this way, other than the one she gave me."

"Maybe it has something to do with all her human boys." Emmet suggested.

Footsteps took their attention and Eleazear stood in the doorway, making them all look guiltily away from him.

He smiled, "Don't worry, it's alright for you to wonder. It's nice to hear about the feelings you have for Kate, Garrett. Maybe I could even shed some light on the situation for you."

"So you are attracted to him right?" Rosalie asked Kate bluntly.

"Well of course I am, but not enough to give you all the dreamy explanation you desire."

"Well that's harsh." she laughed. "Still though, why haven't you jumped him? It's not like you have all the time in the world right now." Carmen and Tanya glared at Rose, sort of shocked. She shrugged, "Sorry to be blunt and honest..."

Garrett waited for Eleazear to speak again, but it seemed like he was waiting for him to ask."Do you know why she...well..."

"You know about her past, yes?" They all nodded. "Well all those were quick relationships, that ended...badly. It's my guess she wants to make certain that she starts off different with you, so she knows this is a serious one. That you're not just another human."

"Oh."

"When you get the chance, you should ask her about them. It might help you understand. Maybe it'll even help you figure out how to tell her that you don't think you two should keep going at your current pace."

"Personally, I wouldn't waste time." Rosalie warned, and ended her opinion with a flip of her hair and a crude smile. Then Emmett came up behind her and caught her in a hug. Kate couldn't help watching how happy they were together and understood where she was coming from.

* * *

Garrett wandered the house thinking about what Eleazear had said. He didn't want to bring up Kate's romantic past but the thought of those men kept bothering him, and they had a lot to do with how Kate acted towards him.

Kate had been looking for Garrett, who was now standing near the window in the back. She made a path towards him.

"I was just about to find you." He said, turning to smile at her as she leaned on the opposite side of the window. "I was talking with Eleazear."

"Oh really? And what was he saying?" she smiled.

Garrett couldn't hide the look of defeat on his face. Instead of answering her question, he slumped his shoulders and sighed before turning his eyes to her, like he didn't want to say what he was about too.

"Kate...I don't want to ask...but could you tell me about the...humans that you killed."

Her voice went cold, ""Why?"

"Just...please." He knew she was hurt and angry by him asking by the steel edge that stayed in her voice as she talked. He didn't know how else to broach the subject, but Eleazear had piqued his curiosity and he couldn't help trying to compare himself.

"There was Harry who wasn't anyone special. I found him in a twenty four hour library. He was very book conscious which explained why he smelled of them. I got to him with interest in classic novels. He quoted them a lot. It was easy to get him because he felt lucky that any pretty girl wanted him in the first place. He was dead in two weeks. Jason lasted a week longer, he was an adrenaline junkie ironically. He did everything he could for a rush; free climbing, bungee jumping, shark cages. I met him at the airport, when he was getting back from parachute jumping...somewhere. He had a really fats heartbeat...that gave me a rush, like he was permanently afraid, but not. His biggest rush had to be me taking his blood, so I didn't feel that bad about that one.

"It was Kieran who really started to mean anything, he lasted a month. He found me, which was different then. He liked to spoil me thinking I'd be interested in all that..flowers...chocolates...jewellery...and I was slightly. Every girl secretly wants physical representations of feelings that aren't always intimate...I indulged that part of him, but they were always meaningful with the most romantic of messages. His whole being was...meaningful, and he made me feel meaningful whenever I was with him I guess." she sighed and took a moment. "Mason was sporty. I was looking for someone healthy and easy. He liked to be admired so I admired him and praised his ego. As jocks go, he got jealous and protective and I found that...I liked feeling important and untouchable. He only lasted about ten weeks but it was never dull. He partied a lot. You get bored living on years and years..I talked to Tanya and Irina about my regrets but they said it was my own fault, not admitting then that they felt the same...then I met Tom..." He voice changed when she said his name. Garrett flinched. Eleazear had made it like she wanted to make a distinction between vampire and Human, and he could see that with the first couple,but he was afraid of Tom's memory..."He...we -"

"Did you love him?" he wanted to cut it short.

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

He leant over her, putting his arm on the wall as his body loomed over her. "Answer the question." Kate had never seen him this way. Yes, he had been protective when it came to Vladimir, but this...

"I was forced to kill Tom. Tanya thought he was getting too close to me...to us. If I wasn't going to change him, he had to go."

"You didn't answer the question."

"If I loved him, I'd have changed him wouldn't I?" She broke away from him and headed outside. Garrett followed, calling after her, until he was forced to grab her arm.

"I didn't want to ask -"

"So why did you?! You just wanted to see the difference between how I felt about them and how I seem to feel about you! Just because you still have the capacity to not feel guilty when killing humans, doesn't mean I won't feel guilty, or still feel that way. I got to know those humans -"

"Eleazear just got me thinking about it and I wanted to ask, to see if you were trying to make a big difference between those humans and me; the reason why you wanted to go slowly."

"You said you were alright with going slow!"

"I'M NOT!" he shouted. He grabbed Kate in his arms and pulled her face towards his, and that was their first kiss. His lips were full of wanting, that she had never felt. He put all his worth into it, wanting nothing more for her returned kiss and feelings, but he reluctantly pulled away from her to speak again. "I thought I was, but I can't. Katrina, you're all I want. With times as they are, we can't afford to go slowly. You can see that can't you?"

She shook her head as she moved away from him. "That's all anyone is telling me." she chuckled sadly. "For vampires, we're supposed to have all the time in the world. I thought it would be better -"

"Kate -"

"Why did you make me tell you about those humans?"

He stroked her face, "If you could fall for them so quickly, why not me."

"I wanted this to be different."

"It is different. I'm a vampire for one." he stepped closer. "I don't die easily for two." He pulled her close at vampire speed, his grin as big as ever. "And I know you're not trying to entrance me for my blood, and pretending to be someone you're not. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So don't make me wait. If this ends...it ends, we can cross that bridge when we come to it." he nudged her nose with his, "And I heard a certain someone was talking about how attractive I was." She swatted him, before moving her arms around his shoulders.

"A relationship shouldn't just be about attraction, Garrett."

"Well we've got chemistry, and I know the essential stuff about Sasha and where you're from so-"

"What the hell." Kate lunged at him, placing there lips together, in passionate embrace. Neither could ever get enough.

Edward turned away from the sight laughing to himself.

* * *

 **I thought, why wait I guess, and their relationship is supposed to be somewhat a whirlwind, but he got to find out about the other guys which she opened up about. One of my major worries with this story was changing Kate's personality too much, so I hope that was alright, please tell me what you think. Theres one more chapter and then the serious stuff starts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late, I wasn't feeling well and couldn't find the strength and I apologise for this being short :P :D but please Read and Review if you can! This chapter is just about everyone being united really :D which I think is important.**

* * *

Bella noticed that the new couple were never too far away from each other. It was inspiring to see their relationship blossoming, and she talked to the girls about it whenever they brought it up, although she wasn't much of a girl talk person. It even surprised her when Edward brought it up.

"They remind you of a couple we know don't they?" he asked with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who?"

"Bella..." he looked at her quizzically for a minute.

She laughed a little to cover her blunder, "Us?"

He nodded, hugging her close again, "It's beautiful, that they have each other..." she noticed that he drifted off and she knew what he was worried about, what everyone was worried about. The snow was sticking. Alice's vision was coming true.

* * *

Kate sat next to Garrett and watched the sun set once again. Their hands were intertwined and they kept smiling and laughing, almost without a care in the known world. After the sun set, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he started kissing her cheek and making a path down her neck. She felt herself electrify and buzz, and it didn't even bother him this time.

"You're lucky I like light pain." he whispered.

"You're only used to light pain." she said, turning into him and bringing their lips together.

Garrett couldn't imagine much else that could be better than kissing this amazing woman in front of him. The sun had to rise again before they broke away from each other.

They were walking through the snow filled woods, occasionally hunting and chasing each other. They even had a bout of fisticuffs, when Garrett was up for getting his ass shocked again. It was fun for a long time, until they got back to the house. They could feel how apprehensive everyone was as they walked in. Couples were together talking and it seemed like everyone was preparing themselves. Kate and Garrett finally came to the realisation that their little fun filled romance was over now. It was in the hands of whatever happened next. Garrett hugged her close automatically, as Carlisle stepped up to them.

"We're planning one more hunt, and then we're going to assemble in the trees next to the clearing to be ready." The two nodded in understanding. Carlisle gave them a concerned look, "I don't mean to sound cliche, but if there is anything you want to say, I would say it now." Then he took Esme's hand and walked away.

Kate thought about Carlisle's words, and made a decision. She took Garrett's hand and led him to a less crowded part of the house. He followed willingly. She took an unneeded deep breath and turned to him.

"Kate what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that human lives could never compare to what you've given me in the last couple of days." she smiled at him, with teeth and everything. He stroked her hair and kissed her.

"Same for you, Katrina."

* * *

Kate went to her family and Garrett was welcome to be with them. They hugged and laughed and made the most of it because that was all they could do with everything weighing on their shoulders.

"Kate," Tanya said nudging her sister, "You're somewhere else again." Kate shook her head and smiled in apology. Tanya hugged her sister close. "Everything is going to be alright, we'll be together, with our family." She looked over at Bella, Edward and Renesmee. "We'll be making the right choice this time."

Renesmee walked over, leading her parents towards Carmen who she then hugged tightly. Tanya touched the little girl with a warming hand, and Kate joined her. They all gave Edward a knowing look and he nodded in appreciation.

* * *

There was a final hunting trip before they played the waiting game. Garrett hunted with the Denali, who were still impressed with his continued option to choose animals over humans. He paired up with Kate again, and they hunted deer, trying to have fun as before, but it wasn't the same. They ended up in silence, just linking arms as they rejoined the group.

On the return, everyone's eyes were vibrant from the hunt, prepared for what was to come. They met up in the trees as planned; Jacob had made a campfire, with a little help from Benjamin.

Everyone was milling around, until Jacob complained, saying something Kate hadn't really heard, something about "ghost stories" and "statues". All she knew was that one second Garrett was standing with her and her family, and the next he was sitting by the fire boasting.

"I was _this_ close to biting Custer, but the Indians got to him first." She rolled her eyes, but rushed at vampire speed to his lap, with boasts of her own as she stared into the fire. Garrett caringly rubbed her arms, despite her tolerance to the cold. Little by little, the rest of their allies joined them with stories of their own, even the Romanians, as dark as they were. They had all come together and...it was good.

* * *

As the sun rose again, everyone moved towards the clearing, making a loose formation. The front line was made up of the families; Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Eleazear. Benjamin and Zafrina were slightly behind them. They were the best defense if something went wrong and behind them, in the center, was Bella, ready to shield them. The rest of the witnesses moved to the rest of the spaces around them, and the wolves could be heard hidden in the trees. Jacob was the only one to appear for the moment, to stand near Bella and Renesmee.

 **Everyone was ready.**

* * *

 **How was that? Time for the opposition to show up :D I apologize if everything isn't as accurate as you might want it, but to be completely honest, I tried not to make it a complete replica of Breaking Dawn cause then what's the point right? Hope you enjoy the next few chapters :D I haven't decided on how that's going to happen in accordance with the book, movie or what I want, so stay tuned please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HATE TO WAIT TO GET TO A COMPUTER! AGGGHHH! So here I am trying to update! Thanks so much White Swan Odette, your review made me really happy. Hopefully you like the rest of the chapters too :D Here's the next! Sorry if there are errors, I rushed to update for you guys, Ill fix it later!**

* * *

They approached slowly, as a large group; grey cloaks on the outside and darker as you looked inwards. They didn't even stop at the sight of all the vampires who stood before them.

"The redcoats are coming. The redcoats are coming." Garrett muttered over and over to himself, chuckling once before taking a tiny step closer to Kate.

"They did come." Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"Even the wives," Stefan hissed back, "The entire guard. **All** of them together."

As the Volturi came closer, more vampires appeared. They were assembled behind them, also seeming to witness, but they assumed exactly as Irina did as soon as their eyes rested on Renesmee. All they saw was an immortal child.

Garrett stared at the others, knowing that their hope for a good outcome was slowly dwindling. The pressure was on for a miracle.

Kate noticed Irina straight away, standing apart but still joined to the Volturi. She looked shocked to see her sisters on the opposing side.

Then the group halted about a hundred yards away. That was the cue for the rest of the wolves to join the group, and it visibly made their presence more dominant and strong despite the majority of numbers on the Volturi side. Bella initially snarled, and it was echoed by Zafrina and Senna, and a couple others.

Aro, Caius and the bored looking Marcus, were the only ones communicating as they analysed everyone. All silent eyes were on Renesmee.

Aro of course seemed disappointed after a while after searching through the manyfaces, most likely looking for Alice.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing targets – me of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading our ties to each other, looking for a weak points…The presence of the Romanians irritates them." There was a happy hiss from the Romanians position when he said this, "They're worried about the faces they don't recognise, Zafrina and Senna in particular, and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before, that's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward explained. "They are nonentities, and meaningless to the Guard. Aro just…enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated and then nodded, "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle took a breath, readying himself in the only way he could and stepped forward. He tried to seem as friendly as possible, "Aro my old friend. It's been centuries."

A long silence stretched across the clearing as everyone waited. Then Aro stepped forward, with his shield Renata right behind him. The Volturi rumbled with a reaction, not liking his break from the group, some of them crouching.

Aro called back to them, "Peace." Before he continued walking forwards, putting his focus on Carlisle, "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed n his thin, wispy voice, "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." Aro's priorities made what he said seem like some sort of acquisition was taking place.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro seemed sad, "How can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done."

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

It occurred to Garrett that Carlisle spoke on the behalf of his son's actions, even though he didn't have too. Of course, Carlisle was the 'friend' of Aro, and it was his coven under prosecution here, but the fact that he took to taking the voice for the situation made him all the more admirable.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle tried again to offer his hand, but instead of the guard leader answering, Caius stepped forward to Aro's side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you make for yourself, Carlisle." Caius hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would just listen-"

"We see the child, Carlisle. Do not treat us as fools!"

"She is not an immortal. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, why have you amassed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Everyone looked at those Carlisle spoke of on the other side. They looked very angry, which unsettled everyone. He motioned to the spectators on his side, "Any of these friends can tell you the truth about the child…or you could just look at her Caius. See the flush of human blood on her cheeks."

"Artifice!" He snapped, "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

Kate's family became unsettled as they watched Caius look towards their sister who was standing behind the wives.

"You! Come!" Caius yelled again, after she hadn't moved.

Kate watched her sister closely. She looked so lost; not understanding what was happening. Caius barked at a guard who shoved Irina forward. Her frightened eyes were locked on her sisters as she moved closer to the one who called her.

Caius slapped her across the face, causing Tanya and Kate to hiss. Neither liked the way she was being treated, no matter what she'd done. Their love was unconditional.

He pointed at Renesmee. "This is the child you saw?" he asked, demanding an answer, "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina looked at Renesmee for a while, examining her as much as possible, but keeping a perplexed look on her face. "I'm not sure. She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw…"

Kate's heart warmed. Despite running to the Volturi against the Cullen's, her sister didn't seem to be on a vendetta. She didn't lie or ignore the truth in front of her and continued to be honest.

Caius of course was furious with her answer. Aro was the one to calm him, "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Caius stood down letting Aro take over. "Now, sweetling, show me what you're trying to say." He held out his hand to her, and the connection was short. Then he turned to Carlisle. "And so it seems we have a mystery on our hands. It would appear the child has grown, yet Irina's first memory was clearly of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I am trying to explain." Relief finally lined Carlisle's voice as he seemed to be getting through to them. He held out his hand again.

"I would rather have someone more centre to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach." Carlisle repeated.

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth, and the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Garrett watched Edward embrace his mate and his daughter. It was a warming sight and he wished to touch Kate, but he only focused on her proximity. Esme was full of fear as her son walked forward.

As Edward grew closer, he held his hand out confidently to Aro who took it. As the exchange took place, Bella began to hiss; Aro would be seeing all their private moments.

"Easy Bella," Zafrina warned as they waited. Finally Aro opened his eyes and Edward seemed to calm.

"You see?"

"Yes, I see indeed," Aro agreed, sounding almost amused, "I doubt whether any two among Gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." Disbelief rippled on Aro's side. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected." It could be noticed that Aro still hadn't let go of Edward's hand, and an eager look came upon him. "May I meet her?" he asked, "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

Caius snapped before Edward could say anything, "What is this about Aro?"

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Surprise at his words flickered all around. "Peace, brother." Once again he turned to Edward, "Won't you introduce me to your daughter."

Edward nodded, "Although, I think a compromise would suit this meeting, we should meet in the middle." Aro nodded.

The two turned and walked forward with Aro, and in turn, the guard moved forward with them. There was a second where Aro had to calm his guard so they didn't worry about his safety. In the end, he brought Felix and Demitri along with him.

Then once in the middle, Edward called ot Bella, "Bring Renesmee…and a few friends."

Their group watched as Bella, Jacob and Emmet walked forward accompanying the little girl.

"I hear her strange heart," Aro announced, "I smell her strange scent." Then he leered at Bella, "In truth, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It's as if you were designed for this life." Kate rolled her eyes, as Aro, despite the tense circumstances, still exchanged little pleasantries in conversation. "May I greet you daughter, lovely Bella?" She nodded. "But she is exquisite, so like you and Edward. Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello Aro." She answered formally.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still…human."

"Impossible!" Caius shouted.

"Do you think they have fooled me, brother?" Aro smiled at Renesmee. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead. A new bright knowledge. Knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." He reached out a hand to the child but she pulled away to her mother. Aro thought nothing of it.

"So much to discuss, so much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers." Instead of going to the guard, he brought them forward. In response, Edward's group quickly moved back towards their side.

We watched them confer. They reached for different subjects, Caius' mind going to the wolves as the Romanians had until Edward convinced them otherwise.

"He's intrigued by the idea of guard dogs." Edward told Jacob. All the wolves snarled, almost insulted by the notion. Even Kate was offended, Seth was near to her and she understood his anger. Sam silenced them all and Aro discarded the idea.

"I want to speak to the informant," Caius said suddenly.

Kate knew Irina feared for her life. The evidence proving her wrong had been placed against her accusation. What would the Volturi do…What would Caius do?

"Irina." Caius called again. She turned to face him slowly. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations." Kate became visually anxious and agitated at his words and so did Tanya.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered, "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" she trailed off.

"Dear Caius, could expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible? Any of us would have made the same assumption." Caius ignored him, still paying attention Irina.

"We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of you motivations."

"My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place. You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

Kate tensed at his words.

"I was." She admitted.

"Because…"

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she whispered. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters." Aro corrected.

"So the Cullens sided with the Shape-shifters, against their own kind, against the friend of a friend even," Caius summarized. They were still reaching for something to punish them all for. Kate didn't like it. Garrett watched her anticipation and anger at Caius.

"That's how I saw it."

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters, and the Cullen's for supporting their actions, now would be the time," he smiled.

A growl hung in the back of Kate's throat.

"No," Irina answered, instantly killing his smile. "I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullen's. You came her today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it, but the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here." She turend her face towards the opposing side, making sure she was understood. "I am so sorry." Then she turned back to the Volturi, "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius snapped his hand into the air after she had said this and before anyone could do anything, guards leaped forward and Irina was hidden by cloaks.

Kate heard a loud screech ripping through the field.

Then there were fiery sparks as Caius joined the group blocking her sister from her sight.

As quick as they'd left it, the guards went back into formation as if nothing had happened to make them move in the first place. There was just Caius...

 **next to the ashen remains of Kate's sister.**

The blonde bastard locked eyes with Tanya and Kate, "Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

* * *

 **There, fixed it. Hope you like that, I tried to make it from the point of view of our couple as possible and not just repeat the plot too much. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to THOSE stories for your review. It's helpful that you said that I captured the characters well, and all that matters is that you did review. It means a lot to me! So here is chapter 9!**

* * *

Garrett's eyes watched Kate's frozen body. The guard had decided to hurt them where it counted to illicit a reaction. Caius wanted violence any way possible and a fight wouldn't stop until there was a definite winner. Their family ties were so strong he could see the anger and lust for revenge simmering over them. It only added to the fact that Edward knew what they were thinking.

"Stop them!" Edward commanded, as the sisters lunged forward. He grabbed for Tanya who cried with rage as she ran for Caius. With Carlisle's help, Edward and Carlisle managed to restrain her. "It's too late to help her," they reasoned with her, trying to get her to calm down. "Don't give him what he wants!"

Kate was off as well, as she yelled high pitch obscenities at Caius and because of this she would most likely succeed in starting a battle. The buzz of her electric current was tangible to everyone, and it was just warming up. Rosalie strode to intercept her, but Kate's shock was just reaching a lethal register, and Rose crumpled into herself on the ground instantly.

Garrett was the one to willingly fling himself at Kate after Rosalie's attempt, knocking her to the ground. He restrained her arms with his, grabbing her wrists with his hands. HIs body wracked with spasms and she writhed and screamed with rage. Her power was only building until finally it was arcing out in tendrils, reaching ever more forward like blue lightning towards the guard. His eyes rolled back into his head but he refused to let go.

"Zafrina!" Edward shouted.

As the illusion washed over the sisters they started to calm slightly. Tanya stopped struggling and it was easier for Edward to hold her on his own. "Give me my sight back!" Tanya hissed in anger but the fight was slowly going out of her.

Kate on the other hand was still screaming despite the illusion and Garrett was suffering for it. Her sparks were lesser directed were almost hitting everyone on their side, with absolute desperation.

"Bella, help him!" Edward shouted to Bella over the sparking din. She nodded, and tried to stretch her protection out to Garrett. She felt his body and made sure it surrounded just him so Kate was still stuck in the illusion of Zafrina's. Garrett sighed, almost loosening his grip but catching himself. He stopped the shaking of his body and focused on Kate.

He felt that if she could cry, great raking sobs, she would be, right here in his arms as he restrained her from the very thing he could very well let her do and risk all their lives in a fight they might not win. What stopped him was the fact that he wanted them both to survive, him especially, so they could have a future together. He hated that he had to do this to her, but that's what made the decision for him as he continued to hold her to the ground.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle said in a low whisper, "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Tanya's grief was visible, but she was calm, understanding Carlisle's words. Kate whined like a child, trying to release as much as possible. She still couldn't see her surroundings but she knew if she couldn't attack them, she needed to get rid of her anguish somehow, but it was never-ending. She felt sorry for whoever was holding her. Afterwards, when she was calm and concentrating, she would notice that the scent was Garrett's.

Garrett took it upon himself to continue consoling Kate.

"She would not want everyone here to die for her mistake." Kate tensed at his voice and quieted, listening, " She took responsibility and that's what made her end honourable." Kate shook, but he stopped her, holding her tighter. "Shhhhhh." he quieted her whines of protest and whispered in her ear. "Think of the deer; watchful, graceful, and a herd animal dedicated to it's family. That was Irina. She took the attention of her captors so that her family could continue on, being watchful and graceful." She finally stilled, and released her power, so that it stopped. "Feel the cold snow beneath you,Katie. Freeze your emotions for now. Remember, I'm here, and I want a life with you." He kissed her cheek, and his heart warmed as she turned her head towards him.

Garrett continued to whisper her sweet nothings, as the Volturi watched them. The rest of the Cullens group watched the Volturi, staying on guard. The fact that Garrett was no longer racked with shocks must have alarmed Aro, not to mention the whole guard who were crouched menacingly behind him.

Aro's witnesses were also now confused, and Aro himself looked concerned, as he began to speak.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child." At these words, the sisters became agitated again. What an excuse he had given them! "Shall we return to the matter at hand?" He stepped towards them, Renata, Felix and Demitri still close behind him. "Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure you know." Edward tensed and Caius went back to smiling his cruel smile. It didn't bode well.

Aro first went to Amun and Kebi. He spoke of their absence and his coven. As he promised, Amun witnessed for the child and her growth, but when it came to her survival, he decided not to make a judgement. Then he politely asked to leave, and his mate and he disappeared. Then it was Siobhan's turn. She talked of Renesmee's ability to blend in with humans better than they ever could.

"She poses no threat of exposure." she said finally.

"Can you think of...none?" he asked sadly.

Zafrina, let go of Kate and Tanya's illusions as they were now fully calm. Each sister was let go. Garrett hugged Kate close to him as they stood up, but as Aro kept talking to different members of the group, he tried to step closer. Kate was the one who tried to stop him.

Siobhan answered Aro slowly, "I don't think I follow you."

Aro stepped backwards. "There is no broken law. However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." he shook his head. "That is a separate issue." Aro started to pace, causing unrest in the group. "She is unique...utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely, especially when we can learn so much...but there is danger, danger that cannot simply be annoyed.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become so strong in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even...destroy some of us.

"For thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they can even endanger us immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from those weak creatures we hunt.

"This amazing child, if we could but know her potential - know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. e cannot know what she will grow to be." He looked at each group in turn. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown... is a vulnerability."

"You're reaching, Aro." Carlisle said bleakly.

"Peace friend. Let us not be hasty. let us look at this from every side."

Kate grimaced. How could he say such a thing? They wanted so much for punishment and violence to rein out here.

Garrett stepped forward, "May I offer a side to be considered?" he petitioned.

"Nomad." Aro nodded, acknowledging him.

Instead of speaking to the Guard, or Aro directly, Garrett raised his chin and spoke to Aro's witnesses. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He pointed a finger at them accusingly, "Two of you I know Makenna, Charles - and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now.

"These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they tld you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose - to destroy this family here." He gestured to the Cullen's and The Denali, as well as taking Kate's hand firmly in his. "The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true." Kate smiled slightly at this, "But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family - I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding - that which makes them possible at all - is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Kate watched him speak, proud to be holding his hand as he spoke his mind. No one stopped him either, if there was ever a time to take a stand, it was when you were condemned to die anyway.

Aro looked amused by Garrett's words, as if he was a petulant child that no one was paying attention to.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses," he pointed to the vampires assembled behind him, "agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But some of us wondered," he looked to Eleazear, " if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they just push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words - we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain - and we see it now in Caius' eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination.

"So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or do the Volturi decide on how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of a child. They seek the death of our free will." Then he finally turned to address the three brothers, "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue of debate here." One last time he looked at the witnesses, "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed," he shrugged, "but then again maybe not. perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this though - if we fall, so do you."

At the end of his speech, he drew himself next to Kate, and crouched, ready for an attack.

Aro smiled at him, " A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

"Revolutionary?" Garrett growled, and Kate put a calming hand on his shoulder, almost crouching beside him. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot I see."

Kate hissed for him, only she could call him that.

Aro turned to address his witnesses, to see what they thought of what Garrett had said and the events that had unfolded. Some chose to agree with Garrett and leave while others stayed, possibly too confused to decide.

"Let us Counsel." the brothers said, once again joining each other to speak, turning their backs on Kate and Garrett's side. Garrett came out of his crouch and almost smashed Kate into a hug.

"What you said-"

"Shhh." he cut her off, "I could have ruined what we might have had. I just ruined what everyone had. I just want to hold you." he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. He heard others doing the same, saying goodbyes, making plans, steeling themselves for what was to come. Kate hugged him tightly as he stroked her hair. "If we live though this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

Kate chuckled softly, "Now he tells me."

She felt a nudge in her back and turned to see Seth's muzzle there behind her. She held onto his fur, and then saw the rest of her family, Eleazear, Carmen and Tanya, come and link hands.

Her family was with her.

" **For Irina."** she whispered.

* * *

 **I love Garrett's speech and I am so sad that Lee Pace didn't get his spotlight to say it, so I put it in here, word for word. There we go guys! We're coming to the end of a fantastic fun ride, for this couple I am definitely doing another story for! But here's to the romance and the friendship :D Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter guys! Was it confusing that I kinda said goodbye in the last one, yeah, there's one more hahaha. Still thanks again for the review THOSE stories, it made me wanna write the end, but not want too :D But anyway, here you go, Hope you enjoyed my writing, and hopefully you'll read my fanficitons again!**

* * *

"I want Jane." Kate told Garrett. They stood watching as the girl and her brother tried to attack them as their masters stood counsel. Bella's shield was doing a great job, but Kate wanted to give Jane a taste of her own medicine. Her current was already running through her so high that Garrett couldn't touch her.

All around them, everyone was choosing targets as well. Tanya wanted Caius, which was understandable. Kate would help with that later. Garrett was just as excited. It had been a while since he had been involved in a war, and now he lusted for this one.

"Wait!" Edward shouted.

That's when Alice and Jasper arrived.

* * *

It was Alice who saved them all. Alice who brought with her, the proof to save everyone.

Bella protected them from potential attacks, but Alice brought Nahuel, the half immortal child who could prove Renesmee's safety. The Volturi then decided to go after Nahuel's father, the scientist instead of the Cullens.

Edward was retelling the story, spinning it to praise his wife, while Garrett and Kate looked on.

The Denali were the last to leave, everyone had made a hasty retreat, first of those being Vladimir and Stefan. Before they left of course, there was a skirmish between Garrett and Vladimir as the Romanian tried to bid farewell to the Nomad's now official _**mate**_. Kate couldn't deal with it all, of course, she was mourning with Tanya over their sisters death, so Garrett let the bastard go, but he promised her that if he ever saw him again...well...

Nahuel, took special interest in Renesmee, which alerted all the women still around before he left. Garrett chose not to jump to conclusions but thought there was some fresh competition for Jacob.

Carlisle walked over the sad group with a caring smile.

"I wish you all good fortune. What we did here today shook the Volturi's control, which was a good thing."

"We understand." Eleazear replied. Carlisle rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed. Then he looked at Garrett.

"It looks like you've chosen to leave with the family."

"I have chosen to leave with Kate." he said, looking down at her, with real devotion in his eyes.

"If he can keep still long enough." She joked quietly.

"Don't take devotion for granted, Katie." Seth hugged her from behind and Garrett let go, allowing him the space to comfort his friend. As he watched, he knew how close they had become and how close he and Kate had become as well. For once he felt no jealousy towards the teen. Seth looked at him sternly then. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"I'll be checking."

* * *

Kate and Garrett walked behind the other Denali as they left the Cullen house, gathering distance so she could talk to her mate.

"Kate?" he asked her.

"I have a fear."

He stopped them and turned to her, placing both hands on her arms and forcing eye contact.

"What are you afraid of?"

"You're a nomad, Garrett. You don't like to be tied down, rules...your life is yours. How will you stand staying with me?"

He took her hands tightly in his, ignoring the initial shock she gave him.

"Because you are the bond that has appeared into my life, the one thing that ties me down.

 **You are my mate, and there is nowhere I would go without you.** "

* * *

 **Sorry I skipped most of the original end, I didn't want to just rewrite the ending out, but I wanted an ending to my story that lead into my new story: 'Life with a Nomad' where its sorta a sequel but not. It's just a cute little story I'm writing about their life after Breaking Dawn, and how they deal with life as anew couple. Knowing me, I might reference this story, so have a look for it when I upload it, and thank you so much for reading once again!**

 **(Life with the Nomad has been uploaded)**


End file.
